sword of drossel
by chrona-chan123
Summary: "la espada que estaba en mi mano lo procedera todo" - pesimo summary aun asi espero les guste.


**bueeeenooo aqui vengo con otro songfic, es algo triston. He tenido problemas familiares de niña y ahora han vuelto por mas. Me siento muy mal estos meses, por eso no he podido actualizar nada. ¿porque no termino muerte esperada? no he podido porque desde que esta esto del problema mi mente y los fanfictions han quedado congelados, espero me perdonen, pero no lo soporto.  
**

* * *

**Sword of drossel**

Kid pov.

**Un tordo de tristeza está ahogado en lágrimas**

Vuelvo a despertar en aquella cama, la misma en la cual jugábamos Chrona y yo. Aquel tordo que siempre nos visitaba sigue asomándose por la ventana. Sigo recordando el día en que ella se fue…

Flashback.

Dos jóvenes de 13 años discutían fuertemente en el patio de la casa de la chica.

-Chrona, entiende debemos hacerlo- el chico elevaba su voz y el tono se empezaba a poner grave.

-que no, no lo hare. Puede que mama no este y yo esté a cargo del pueblo pero no me uniré a la batalla contra el pueblo de asura. A pesar de que él no es tan simpático, no hare aquella guerra. Mama tampoco quiere, y hoy volverá. Cederé mi puesto a ragnarok, el mantiene el pueblo tranquilo y sin guerra.- Chrona parecía confiada.

-unamos nuestros pueblos y ataquemos al de asura. Con tus planes de ataque y mis armas podremos vencerles- kid la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió.

-¿no lo entiendes? Yo no deseo batallas para mi pueblo. Entiéndelo kid, la muerte no es lo que yo quiero. No lo quiero – se suelta del agarre del chico empujándolo.

-Chrona…- el queda atónito

**Es inolvidable esa memoria de esos días pasados**  
**Cuando mi amiga le da la espalda a su patria**  
**con su última mirada fría**  
**mientras su espalda se vuelve más pequeña**

-adiós kid…- su mirada es fría y su espalda se vuelve más pequeña- ah… y una última cosa, que seamos los príncipes de dos pueblos entrelazados no significa que nuestra unión sea para destruir a otra nación.-

Se aleja lentamente dejando en aquel patio al chico.

Fin flashback

Ese día todo empezó a tornarse mal, tenía más amigos como black*star o soul y amigas también como mis primas Liz y Patty, maka y la novia de black*star, tsubaki.

**Ah, la lluvia de dolor eventualmente  
cambiará a rayos de odio  
cubierto completamente de nubes  
mi/su vista se fue tiñendo de negro**

**Cada vez que sigo nuestra promesa, es como si quemara mi corazón**  
**una espada que atraviesa lo amado y lo hermoso**  
**la benevolencia en unas alas puras que juzgan los pecados inmorales**  
**pero todavía es incapaz de escuchar el sonido de los engranes rotos**

Chrona pov.

**En un sueño, vi la figura del príncipe de aquellos días  
vívidamente como un Tordo de tristeza.**

Vuelvo al país de mi mejor amigo, kid. Quiero volver a verle porque sinceramente nunca le quise dejar. Le he amado toda mi vida, y me dolía el haberlo dejado así como si nada.

Kid pov.

**Con una fría sonrisa, piso una tierra extranjera  
la misma figura que  
le dio la espalda a su patria aquel día  
el fuego del infierno de la locura despierta junto a mis llantos**

Había querido dar un paseo por el lado de la ciudad que nunca visitaba, y ahí estaba ella. Chrona. Su cuerpo había cambiado mucho y en su cara traía una gran sonrisa. La que no quiso continuar con la guerra. La odio. Mis lágrimas caen y me acerco a ella silenciosamente. Ella me ve y sonríe. Acabare con todo este odio ahora mismo.

**Ah, en ese momento que pierdo el control  
lo que sostenía era una espada plateada  
la blandí para atravesarla**

Siempre que paseaba llevaba conmigo mi espada, y en ese momento me invadió el deseo de matarla. Me había defraudado. Me acerque y la atravesé, fue tan rápido y el odio había desaparecido. Sentí el golpe en seco de un cristal roto. Ella me abrazaba.

**Nuestra sangre brillante y los fragmentos de nuestros lazos**  
**parecen decirme de mis errores**

Me abrazaba y sonreía dolorosamente, en mi brazo su sangre goteaba, aquella sangre negra que siempre había permanecido en ella. Su cuerpo me transmitía tanta paz y era tan cálido, pero de a poco esa calidez se va perdiendo, me abraza la cabeza con una mano y la otra en mi espalda.

-cuanto tiempo, ¿verdad?-esa sonrisa dolía, mis lágrimas ya no eran lágrimas de odio, si no de tristeza.

-c-Chrona…-

-Volví por ti, kid. Siempre te quise, pero mi fragilidad ante los problemas siempre me hizo ocultar mis sentimientos. T-te… amo…- su cuerpo cayo en mis brazos y después al piso. Su sangre había manchado todo mi pecho y mi brazo. Cai al piso junto a ella…

Flashback.

-seremos amigos siempre- dije extendiéndole mi dedo meñique a mi nueva amiga.

-s-si, kid-kun- y unimos nuestros dedos. Nos prometimos aquella tarde que ninguna pelea nos separaría y que siempre seriamos los dos.

Fin flashback.

-n-no puede ser… CHRONA… despierta por favor, hazlo despierta… yo también… te amo- su cuerpo lo había tomado y vi como su mano temblorosa fue hacia mi cara. Seco mis lagrimas y me miro, sonreía. Sostuve su mano en mi cara y le abrace. Su cuerpo estaba frio y su mirada perdida, por culpa de mis deseos perdí lo que más me amo y ame.

**Los rayos transformados en odio cegó mi mente**  
**parece se convirtió la espada que atraviesa lo que es amado**  
**El cuerpo muerto que yacía, estaba gritando en silencio**  
**tambaleaba incontables veces con suspiros carmesí que goteaba sobre su brazo**  
**Concediendo misericordia hacia mis pecados inhumanos, dando alivio al karma de los lamentos**  
**la espada que estaba en mi mano lo procederá todo**

* * *

**en fiiiin, espero me perdonen en serio. He hecho este fic para demostrarles que no estoy muerta ni nada asi (aunque quiero matarme, pero me da miedo), la cancion es de rin y len kagamine. no espero que les encante, con el hecho de que lo lean ya es bastante bueno para mi y creo que me alegrarian el ratito. en cuanto mi mente deje de estar congelada les traere continuacion de "muerte esperada".  
**


End file.
